Secret Affairs
by Siamese712
Summary: Secret affairs usually end in heart break. Will it be the same for them? I do not own the Loonatics; Loonatics are copy right of WB Rated T for safety.
1. There They Lay

**Ya, Hi! This is a re-written version of my Very FIRST Fan Fiction, so not my best work ever. It is the beginning story of many to come. My own fan season, if you will. Excuse the shortness**

**I hope you all enjoy it (I don't own the Loonatics)**

**_________________  
**

**Secret Affairs: Part 1**

**The dark streets of Acmetropolis where greeted only by the full moon and the occasional 'night owl' looking for a good coffee shop that was still open at midnight. With the exception of the nocturnal, most people would be found sleeping at this late hour. In an orb on top of the cities tallest tower there you would find Acmes great heroes dreaming as well. All of them except one.**

**He laid in the darkened room. Softly lighted by the moon light the flooded in from near by window. It gave every thing in the room a blueish-Silver glow. He looked around the room. No, it wasn't his quarters, but he felt comfortable and could easily slip into sleep. If he wanted to. **

**Instead of sleeping, he laid in a hammock watching. His eyes surveyed the body of the slightly smaller figure that rested at his side. Her head was settled upon his bare chest. There bodies pushed together by the cloth. His left arm wrapped around her tender, yet strong, body. His hand placed firmly on her back, holding her close. His right arm was stretched behind his own head in a relaxed fashion.**

**The palm of her tan, right, hand was on his chest. Beneath her soft cheek. Her left hand stretched across his body and rested on his right shoulder. Breath escaped her slightly open mouth. The warmth made him grin. How could he describe the feeling he felt then and there? Simple. He couldn't. All he knew was in sent in too a frenzy of happiness.**

**With a loving gaze coming out of his deep blue eyes, Ace gazed at the sleeping Lexi.**

**'**_She looks so...so different_,**' Ace thought, '**_so different in and out of uniform. When she wears it she looks fearless... Tough, independent... Someone who is far from needing protecting... But now, in her pink Pjs, she looks so fragile. I know she isn't, but she looks it. She looks defenseless. Like she dose need a protector.._.**'**

"Me**" He whispered removing his hand from his head an pushing a few locks of her golden hair out of her face, "**I want to be your protector**."**

**Saying this he placed his arm around her. Lexi curled closer to him. Ace smiled and closed his eyes. He started to think back over all the resent events that brought him to where he was now. Thinking back to how his secret affairs with Lexi all started. **


	2. Zoo Away

**I hope you all enjoy it (I don't own the Loonatics)**

**Secret Affairs: Part 2**

**The battle was lasting longer then the loonatics had hoped. There villein of the month, The Tamer as he called himself, had released the better half of the Acme Retro-Zoo; with the help of his own invention, a mechanical whip, he had the capability of taking over the minds, or free will, of the animals. Luckily, do to there humanistic qualities, the Loonatics where safe from the inventions powers.**

**The battle had dragged on for some time now. Between tracking and re-tracking the Tamer and hafting to doge the run away ZooPets the Loonatics where low on energy and wishing they could jest get it over with. Perhaps, one could say, they where getting snappy.**

"Tech**!" Ace yelled getting out of the way of a charging Rhino, "I**s dat Freedamatic-what-cha-ma-call-it ready _yet_!**?"**

"Almost Chief! I jest need the back up battery, but it's back at HQ**!" Tech yelled back as he continued to fix his lattes invention, intended to neutralize the Tamers whip affect. **

"All right den. Rev run back to HQ and get it for him**!" Ace ordered. **

"**O**kay-Ace!-I'm-on-it,-but-Tech-do-you-want-the-molecular-battery-or-the-nuclear-one**?" Rev called from where he was running around a pack of escaped leopards.**

"Molecular, now go**!" Tech called out once more from behind a peace of rubble where he had set up shop.**

"Okee-dokee-Tech-be-back-in-oh-3.2-seconds.**" Then, in blur of red, Rev was gone with the wind. **

**As Ace continued to tango with his horned friend he managed to get a glans at his team. Slam, holding one hand high in the air as one dose in a rodeo, was holding on to the back of a, as Ace once put it, hairy old elephant. Duck quaked his way back and fourth from claws of a large brown grizzly bare. Ace distinctly heard 'you need a breath mint, PEW!' come sarcastically from the water fouls mouth. Lexi was diligently dogging the disgusting 'stuff' a group of monkeys where throwing.**

**Ace edged closer to where Tech was working. Ready to jump into action the moment it was ready. Rev zoomed back with a small rectangular device in his hand.**

**Tech took it from him, "**Rev, that was _not_ 3.2 seconds.**"**

"Okay,-so-I-was-1.3-seconds-off.-I-didn't-expect-there-to-be-a-traffic-jam-over-on-Thirty-second-Street.-Besides-I-was-really-really-really-close**."**

"Hay! If you two are done bickerin' can I have dat t'ing?**!" Ace yelled as once again he was almost trampled by a animal. Tech applied the battery to the gun he held and tossed it to his leader.**

**With the invention now in hand Ace quickly took off firing a blue wave towards the attacking creatures. **

"Okay guys, no more monkey business.**" Ace fired again at Lexi and her furry 'friends'. With that the monkeys lost interest in the female Loonatics and ran off.**

**Lexi slightly shuddered, "**Gross, I officially _hate_ monkeys**." She smiled over at Ace, "T**hanks Ace I-**"**

**To Aces terror, Lexis words where replaced with a pain filled scream as the crackle of a whip struck the air. **

"Lexi**!!" Ace yelled out as Lexi fell to the ground.**


	3. Weakest Link?

**Part 3**

**Lexi struggled to get back up, but found no strength to do so as she fell back down and was lost to concise world. With a flash of anger coursing through his veins Ace reeled around to locate Lexis attacker. The Tamer, a tall dark haired and skinned man with vice looking purple eyes, stood there looking down at Ace from atop an elephant.**

**With a sinister grin the Tamer said, "**My invention may not be able to take over you and your friends concise hand, but it can knock out your weakest-link.**"**

"Weakest-link!?**" Ace repeated, "**Listen Doc, if you where talkin' about Duck I'd agree wit' ya, but no on calls my second in command da weakest-link!**"**

**With that said Ace tossed Tech back his invention and pulled out the GSS. Jumping up, he sliced the whip in half and watched as it fell with a clank to the ground. He smiled as Duck fired a direct hit of Glucose Jell. Trapping the Tamer with in it.**

**Aces smile quickly eroded away as Lexi came back to his thoughts. Running over he gently flipped her onto her back and held her in his arms. **

"Tech!**" He called the coyote over, "**Any idea whats wrong?**"**

**Tech did a quick examination of the unconscious female, "**I'd say that hit just made her go unconscious. Nothing to serious.**"**

"Very well,**" Ace said picking up Lexi as he stood, "**Round up the remaining animals and get Tamer in his cage. I'm getting' Lexi back to HQ.**"**

"Sure thing, Ace.**" Tech said as he and Ace separated.**

**Ace carefully laid Lexi down in her hammock. He looked at her. She looked rather peaceful. Ace, noticing a lose strain of her blond hair, gently pushed in back. Then, realizing what he was doing, he quickly with drew his hand. Looking around the room he decided, not having any real permission to be in there, to give the girl some privacy. He stood there in the door way for a second more. He gave one last glance at the sleeping Loonatic, and with smile he walked away closing the door behind himself. **

**Feeling not quite himself, unable to pin point why, Ace ventured out into the living room to meditate. Waiting for either the others to return or Lexi to wake up.**


	4. Not to Serious, I think

If you like _this _chapter_ Pleas_ comment and reply to _this_ chapter ^_^

**Part 4**

**Lexi opened her eyes and looked around a moment. At first not realizing were she was. All she remembered was screaming in pain, falling to the ground, then Ace, she thinks, yelling out her name, and finally blackness. She sat up and rubbed her forehead. She felt groggy. She lifted up her left arm and looked at the built in clock in her uniform; 4:26 P.M. **

**She stood up and rubbed her lower back. A small stinging sensation covering it. It hurt a bit to rub it, so she let out small grunts as she rubbed. Sighing she forgot her pain and left her quarters. She stopped short before entering the main room. She peeked in to see: Rev was at the Air-Hockey table playing around against himself wile being the announcer for it. Slam and Duck where having a tug-a-war over what looked like a box of cookies. Tech was in the kitchen reading a Science book, go figer. Ace, as usual, was meditating in the middle of the living/main room.**

**The television was on a commercial break abou****t '****The L'Amour Cuisine', a new restaurant in town. Lexi came fully into the room; smiling as she did so. Ace, sensing the new entry, opened his eyes and placed his glance at her. He reflected the grin and stood up.**

"Lexi, your awake.**" He said walking over to the female bunny.**

**Aces greeting alerted the others to her arrival. They stopped there present activities and joined there leader. Slam, who had been holding the cookies with Duck attached to them, dropped the cookies and duck with them. Duck landed with a loud _thump_!**

"Lexi Okay**?" Slam grumbled.**

"Ya?-Lexi-are-you-okay?-That-was-one-nasty-hit-you-took-to-the-back.-Knocked-ya-out-cold.-You-had-us-worried-there-for-a-wile.-Man-I'm-glad-it-wasn't-me.-Not-that-I-mean-that-I'm-happy-that-you-got-hit-instead-of-me!-It's-jest-**"**

"Rev**!" Tech interrupted there fast talking friend, "**Maybe you should give her a minuet to speak.**"**

"How you feelin' Lex**?" Ace asked, trying, but failing, to hid the worried undertone in his voice. **

"I'm fine guys.**" Lexi shrugged, "**My back 's a little sore, but nothing I can't handle.**" She reassured them with a smile.**

**At that moment they all looked away as a holographic Zadavia appeared before them. They all quickly gathered around to hear what she had to say, "**Great work Loonatics. You safely recaptured all the escaped animals and had Tamer put away where he belongs. He wont be using his wipe any time soon. Speaking of which: Lexi, I'm glad to see you up and about after your resent injury**."**

**Lexi crossed her arms and replied, "**It's gonna take a lot more then **that **to get this Bunny down.**" Lexi said the last bit as she placed on hand on her hip and pointed her thumb at herself.**

"That's good to hear. Take the rest of the day off, you deserve it. Zadavia out**." As the hologram disapered, allowing the room to retain it's original light, Lexi clenched her fist as her upper back released a stinging pain. To her relief no one noticed. **

**'**_It's probable nothing_**.' Lexi thought, '**_If it turns out to be anything serious I'll go talk to Tech. For if I tell the guys, an it turns out to be nothing, they'll get way to worried for nothing. There so protective_**.'**

**The Loonatics spent that evening watching movies. Lexi hafting to readjust every so often to relive pressure on her back. Luckily the guys where absorbed into the movies. The watched late into the night till finally Duck declared he was' hitting the hay' and was shortly fallowed by the others.**


	5. Ruff Nights

**Part 5**

**Lexi had troubles sleeping that night. She would place herself in a comfortable position then readjust as her back would start stinging. She tried to keep her back from being touched, but having a hammock for a bed didn't help. When it was 6 AM Lexi decided against trying to get any more sleep and got up. After all it was only an hour earlier then when she and the others usually got up.**

**She figured she could stay in her Pjs for the time being. She was a bit startled when she saw Ace in the kitchen. With the paper in one hand and coffee in the other. He to was still in his night dressings. Lexi walked passed him to get her own cup of morning brew. Ace looked up at her and was taken back by how tired she look. Besides Tech Lexi often pointed out the bodies need for rest. To see her tired was like watching Rev moving slow. Not natural.**

"Didn't get much sleep I'm guessin'**?" Ace asked keeping his eyes on an article of his paper. **

"Huh? Oh, ya**." Lexi replied turning to him, "**How about you? Your up early and look a bit rugged yourself.**" **

**Ace had jolted awake that morning. Painting hard and sweeting bullets. A recurring nightmare he could never remember, but it frightened him. He had it any time his team members had a bad accident. Besides Tech. Ace motioned it was because Tech had the ability to regenerate. A upper hand the others didn't have.**

**Ace took a sipped of his coffee and then answered Lexi, "**Somet'in' woke me up, don't know what**," That was a lie. He heated lieing to his friends, but he didn't wish them to worry over something as trivial as a bad dream, "**tried to go back to sleep but couldn'**t."**

**Lexi gave him small nod and sat down. Being careful with her back against the chair. Ace took note of her behavior, but thought it best not to ask. After all, every one should be aloud to act a bit strange once in a wile. Besides Lexi would tell him something was wrong; she always did.**

**Lexi lend on the table and took a sip of her drink, but as she sat back, not being as careful as before, pain ran through her. She jolted forewords. Knocking over her drink She shut her eyes and gasped in pain. Her breathing was off as she waited for the pain to subside. **

**Ace was up and over to her in less then a second, "**Lex are you all right?**"**

**She looked up at him. He was worried perhaps even frightened, "**I-I guess that hit yesterday did more damage then I thought**."**

**Lexi sat up, keeping away from the back of the chair. Ace looked down for a moment then back at his female friend, "**Perhaps I should have a look, so dat we know what your dealing wit'**"**

**Lexi shrugged and positioned herself to were Ace could get to her back. What harm could it do? Ace went to her back. He gently lifted the lower corner. His expression went to one of confusion and concern. He didn't see her normal peach color. Instead he gazed upon a bruise of blue, black, purple, and in places red. He fallowed the bruise up her back. Lifting the back of her shirt till the wasn't much to lift.**

"Ace**?!" Lexi managed to say. She had to hold down her shirt so that her frontal body view wasn't reviled.**

"Lexi, there's a bruise on your back. From you left shoulder blade**," Ace placed his index and middle finger on her shoulder bald, being cautious about it. Lexi felt her heart start to pound in her chest. "**all the way...to....der**." He traced the mark down to her lower back. A diagonal line across her whole back. "I**n some arias it looks as if he almost broke skin.**"**

**Ace placed her shirt back and walked back into her site. She felt her heart slow back down.**

"No wonder it hurt.**" Lexi commented.**

"I could help you wit' dat.**" Lexi could detect a hint of shyness coming from her leader.**

**She looked at him confused. How could her help, "**What do you mean?**"**

"I'll show you what I mean**." He rubbed his hands together and walked over to her again, "**Ya mite brace yourself. Dis could feel...Awkward.**"**

**Before she could ask she knew what Ace meant.**


	6. This Should Feel Wrong

**Part 6**

**Ace quickly slipped his hands under her shirt and placed them firmly on her upper back. Lexi, taken by surprise by Aces sudden movement, clucked the bottom of her chair to stop herself from falling back on him. There was a _huge_ different between two fingers and two hands. One would think that all her mussels would grow tens, but the warmth he applied relaxed her. For the second time she felt her heart racing. Ready to break through her rib cage and jump out.**

**Ace slid his hands to her lower back. She heard his breathing change. It came in short, nerves, breaths, and his heart. It was usually a steady bet. Even in combat he managed to stay steady. It's not like she listened to him often, but she knew her team mates hearts and breathing patterns well. Something she had picked up over the years. She grew used to hearing it, but she was always alerted to when they jumped out of there regular patterns. Like now. His nerves breathing and raped heart beating made her wonder . She didn't know who's heart was beating faster, the one rapidly beating in her chest, or Aces, who's was beating as fast if not faster thin hers.**

**Ace gently started to rub and massage around the bruise. As he did he asked himself, '**_Why do I feel so nerves? Why is my heart abut to come out my mouth? Why did I jump on the opportunity to do this?_**'**

**His answer? Silents. He pushed the questions out of his mind and focused on his task. He leaned forward a lightly breathed on her to add more heat. **

**All this got Lexi asking herself, '**_Why doesn't this feel wrong? If any of the other guys tried this I would of Brain Blasted them the moment they touched me. But right now. As he massages my entire back why doesn't it feel? Besides a little awkward, why doesn't it feel uncomfortable, wrong, like it shouldn't be happening. Why douse it fell... fell right? Like, that out of all the guys _**_he_**_ should be touching me. Wow that could be taken the wrong way! Why is Aces hart racing? Why is mine? He's helped me dozen of times. I know I've all ways had a small attraction for him but this, I don't know what this is_.'

**Lexi stopped thinking about these questions and closed her eyes. Allowing Ace to rubbed the line of bruising several times before returning back to her line of sight. Lexi leaned back on to the chair and made a tiny smile. It didn't hurt! Seeing Lexi smile made Ace feel a strange happiness. He got a dish towel and started to clean up the spilled coffee. There was an awkward silents in the room. Nether of the two would look up at each other. Lexi took picked up the cup and placed it in the sink.**

"Th-Thank you.**" Lexi said braking the silents standing by the sink**

"**Y**our welcome, and you might still wont Tech to look at dat later.** " Ace replied looking up at her. He took the towel and placed it next to the sink. The Looked at each other an smiled. **

"I will and...Where'd you learn that**?" Lexi asked out of peer curiosity. **

"Ehh, Lets jest say you learn a lot being a Stunt Double.**" Ace smiled. They sat back down. Lexi remembered that Ace had been a Stunt Double for two years before becoming a hero.**

"Oh, best not strain your back for da rest of da day, or it could start hurting worse then when you woke up. Trust me, I learned dat da hard way.**" Ace added**

"Oh? And how did you learn**?" Lexi asked.**

**Ace chuckled and told her a story of his old years as a double. The one story led to others and so the two told each other stories of there past. Stories that they had never really shared as Loonatics. Stories of there more personal lives that there not always comfortable with sharing. There conversation stopped when the others started to wake up.**

**As the week went by both, Lexi and Ace, got up an hour earlier then usual. They'd spend there time talcking about things they wouldn't talk about with the others. Ace learned that Lexi had to go to speech lessons at the age of 6 and Lexi learned that at the age of 10 Ace's parent had died in a car crash and he was put into the foster system. He didn't have any aunts or uncles to take him in. **


	7. A Tango Takes Two

**Part 7**

**It was a dull week. No commotion from super powered villeins, no made made with a renegade invention, no nothing. It was an enigma that happen every few months or so. A time the loonaetics use for there advantage.**

**It was Saturday, nothing happened during the day, and the night clubs in the western side of Acmetrpolic where calling out to them. They switched there uniforms for casual clothing. Rev in a red hoodie and baggy blue jeans. Looking like the kid brother of the group. In a purple tee and gym pants was Slam. Duck was wearing an orange soccer shirt with white paints equipped a chin going from one of his front pocket to his back one. Tech had a green button up work shirt on with it's sleeves folded up to his elbows, a black tie, and black paints. Ace was wearing a light blue work shirt, unbuttoned and short sleeved, over a white tank top. His denim jeans fit snugly on his frame and had a brown belt through it's loops. Lexi had on a whit sleeveless shirt and black paints. A black band wrapped around her mid section. From under her breast down to above her hips. It was part of ether the paints or the shirt, hard to tell, but it was part of either one it complemented her thin waist and body. And she let her ears dangle down. Both the bunnies out of there usual colors. **

**At a club, entitled 'The Sonic Blast', the loonatics had conquered a table in the corner of the building. Now they engaged in conversation, nursing on there ordered drinks. Tech and Rev the voted designated drivers. **

"And thats when Duck finally realized he didn't have his uniform on and was standing there in his boxers**!" Tech had finished telling a story of one of his and Ducks trips to the market. The hole table had burst into laughter. Duck narrowed his eyes and glared at the Coyote.**

"Tech, your despicable**!" Duck said very annoyed. Every one only laughing harder. This only enraged the black water foul more, so he spat out "Y**ou know Tech you really are a DOG!"

**He quickly stood up, his chair falling behind him, daring the k-9 to join him. At this comment every one stopped laughing and Tech was letting out a low growl. Tech stood up as well, the two ready to go one on one at any minuet. Lexi, quickly thinking, stepped between them. Pushing them apart the best she could. Now she stood in the middle of them, her hands on there chests to stop them from advancing forward. **

"Chill guys. Duck we where only having some fun. And Tech, you, me, and every one knows your a coyote not a dog. Duck was only trying to get to you. A little _tooo_ successfully I mite add**." Lexi terned to address Danger Duck directly "**Duck if you make another comment like that you leave hear with very few feathers.**" Lexi lowered her arms, glared at them both, sat back down and crossed her arms. "**This was _suppose_ to be are day off, something that rarely happens these days, but if you two want to ruin it by fighting one of your best friends by all means continue.**" Lexi finished with a hint of sarcasm. **

**Tech and duck looked at each other then down at the ground. Lexi was right. With that Tech and Duck retook there sets. As the two silently sat down the DJ started to play a high bet tech-no song. Rev started listening to the song. He looked away from there table, a cross all the others, and at the glowing dance floor that groups of people shook there bodies in rhythm to the pounding music. Lights of all colors flickered and moved from the sealing. Looking at it all gave Rev an idea to end the sudden tension.**

"Lexi's-right-it-is-are-day-off-so-I-vote-we-all-hit-the-dance-floor!**!" **

**The Loonatics smiled and said there agreements. As they started for the dance floor Lexi looked back to see Ace had not fallowed the group. She turned back to him. **

"You comin' Ace**?" Lexi asked **

**He looked up at her, "**Na, you guys go on wit' out me. I don't feel much like dancin'**."**

**Lexis face fell a little "Y**ou sure**?"**

"Ya, I'll be fine**." Ace gave her a big smile.**

"All right**." Lexi shrugged, and left to joined the others **

**Ace stared down at the orange drink he had ordered. Swishing the ice this way and that. His mind was wander off on him. Confusing thought larked in the corner of his mind. He looked up at the dancing figures. His team mates had successfully blended into the crowed. The club was full of Human and Anthros alike. He straitened up in order to see above some of the people hopelessly seeking one in particular. The crowd thinned a little making the one he was looking fore visitable. **

**He sighed when he saw her. Ace stared at the dancing Lexi, and went deep in to thought. **

**'**_Why cant I get her out of my head? It was Monday I helped her with her back. But...still..that moment...I._**' His eyes started to followed Lex. A group of guys had gathered around her but non did she actually dance with, '**_Man look at her dance. She could bring sexy back any day. Did I jest think that!? It's strange, I find it a pity she's dance alone, yet I'm glad not to see her dancing with any of those guys_**.' Ace looked down at he table, '**_Come on Ace, get her out of your head! Jest STOP thinking about her!... But I can't. The more she tells me about herself the harder it is to ignore her. I think about her even when meditating. What are these feelings? I can't act on them...Can I_**?'**

**Lexi looked back to see Ace in deep thought. She let her arms fall to her side as she shook her head lightly, "**Oh Ace**."**

**She walked back to there table, "**Ace**?"**

**His eyes had widened as he suddenly jolted up and out of his confusing thought. Aces sudden jolt made Lexi jump back a little. Throw all of it Ace had not noticed Lexi as she had stopped dancing and walked over to her dear leader. **

"Oh, hay Lexi**." Ace said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed by his reaction. **

"Ace why do you do this**?" Lexi asked him with concern.**

"Do what**?" Ace asked staring up at her in confusion. Lexi took a set besides him.**

"It's are day off and all you can do is sit hear in thought. You don't always haft to be the fearless leader. Come on Ace, loosen up and have some fun. I everyone ells has**." She pointed to the dance floor with her thumb. **

**Ace fallowed Lexis finger to see Slam and Duck dancing with some women. Rev and Tech where in conversation with some female Anthros. Tech looking a little embarrassed but still showing a broad smile. Ace smiled, looked up at Lexi, and shrugged.**

**Lexi smiled back, having an idea pop into her head, stood up leaned in towards Ace and said "**You listen hear, _Ace Bunny, _I'm going to make sure you have fun tonight**!" **

**Lexi grabbed Ace and pulled him out to the dance floor. Ace, caught off garred, had no choice but to fumble and fallow. Lexi was quickly able to get back into the grove of the music. Ace took a few moment till he was able to join her. At fist they only danced next to each other. Ace blending in with the other guys buzzing around Lexi. But soon enough Ace found his hand placed on Lexis wait. Realizing where he had his hands, Ace was going to remove them, but before he could Lexi slid them down to her hips and placed her hands at the base of his neck. He looked at her. She smiled at him. He smiled back.**

**'**_Ne, what's a dance between friends_**?'**

**As the music continued there bodies grew closer. When the music went quiet Lexi and Ace found them self pulled together by them selfs and the other, both their lower and upper torsos touching. Arms wrapped tightly around neck and hips/waist. They stared into each others eyes. Aces blue sapphires vs. Lexis green emeralds. **

**As Ace looked into her eyes he saw their regular twinkle, he saw her kindness, happiness, strength and her childishness. The things he always saw in her eyes, and much enjoyed. But their was some thing ells in her eyes. A feeling of sorts. Giving her eyes a glow and making them soft with a feeling of a type of happiness. Different from any he'd ever seen in those emerald eyes.**

**Lexis expression suddenly changed. The feeling Ace saw vanishing. Lexi blinked a few times and her eyes broke a way from his. She jest realizing what had jest happened. Lexi started to walk away with out saying a word, and heeded for the stares that lead to the buildings upper deck where more people grouped in conversations, and where 3 balconies leaned out over the sidewalk out side.**

**Ace stood their, dumbfounded, for a few more seconds before he to realized what jest took place, and took off after Lexi. When Ace had caught up to Lexi she was standing at the railing of the middle balcony looking up, the noon sky that they had entered the club in had changed in to the star filled night. **

**Ace leaned on the railing with his back, his arms up on top of the bar, and on the right side of Lexi. **

"There beautiful. Aren't they**?" Lexi said still looking up. Ace was looking at her eyes.**

"Ya...I mean...what?**" Ace had whispered the first three words.**

"The stars. My Pa and I use to look at them together.**" Lexi turned her body to face him, stared up a couple extra seconds before turning her gaze on Ace. **

**Ace looked up at the sky to see the billions of twinkling lights then looked at Lexi and, there it was again. That softness in her eyes. They where so luring. Lexi tilted her head a little to the left making it even more irresistible. Ace didn't quit know how it happened, who made the jester first, who leaned in first, all he know is that it happened. **


	8. So It Begins

**Part 8**

**Lexi's arms where around Ace's neck, pulling him close and tight. Her eyes where closed, and so where his. Aces arms on her shoulders and back. Cosing her to arch her back slightly. There lips: Locked onto the other anthro bunny.**

**Both of there hearts where racing. There minds going to fast to recall any any of the speeding thoughts. The only thing they would retain was the feelings. The others touch, the beating hearts, and the emotional explosion happening in each of them. The two didn't want the moment to end, and for a moment time did not seem to exist. All there was was him, her, and that very first kiss. **

**The need for oxygen is was drove them apart. When they brook apart they opened their eyes slowly and where left listening to the music that played in the background. It was a 20th century song called '8th world wonder' by Kimberley Locke.**

_**...guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known.  
But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong.  
You're love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away.**_

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

It's only been a week, but it's coming over me.  
It's making me believe that you're the one for me.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder...

**Lexis cheeks where becoming hot as a blush came to appear. Ace was smiled as he gazed at her with soft eyes. Lexi was looking down, still blushing, with the same softness in her eyes and a very similar smile. Ace's arms where now around her hips and waist. The palms of Lexis hands where on his chest.**

**Lexi looked up into his eyes. She let out a happy sigh. She broke away from his arms and leaned once again on the balcony railing staring up at the night sky. Lexi was trying to holed back her excitement and happiness swelling up in side her. Ace, still smiling, stood their and looked Lexi up and down a time or two, before he too leaned on the railing.**

**He tapped the bar a couple of times and walked his fingers around on the railing. Lexi watched his childness in the corner of her eye. Causing her to have a smile trickle across her lips. Seeing the smile made Ace smile even more. Neither one could stop the repetitive happy grins. **

**Ace sighed, looked a way, looked at Lexi and said, "**Well I guess are friendship is definitely over**."**

**Lexi straitened up and looked at Ace with sadness as if to say 'why?'**

**Ace was smiling still "**Well after what jest happened I'd say dat we're more den jest friends**."**

**Lexi gave him a happy and yet annoyed look. She walked over and laid her head on his shoulder. Ace, now standing striate, felt nerves and almost shy. Something really strange for him. He slowly and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her body. **

**Lexi felt the warmth of him as arm now lay across her back and his hand on her arm. Lexi lifted her left hand and and intertwined her fingers with his right and free hand. They stayed their staring up at the twinkling lights, and the blue full moon, enjoying the moment. After a few songs went by they decided to return to the dance room before any one got suspicions.**

"Wait**." Ace said holding on to Lexis arm to stop her from leaving.**

"**W**hat's wrong Ace**?" Lexi asked, looking at him confused and concerned. **

"Well...Da guys.**" He wrapped his arms around her, but still allowing space between them, "**What will dey t'ink?...I mean, I'm your guy's leader**."**

"**And I'm your right hand." Lexi added, looking down. "The others could take it badly, or the wrong way."**

**There was a quiet pause between them**

"Maybe den... We shouldn't tell dem.**" Ace said. Lexi looked up at him a bit surprised. Ace, there always truthful leader, willing to keep there relationship secret? "**At least...Not until _we_ have a foundation to work with and an idea of how dey will react.**"**

**Lexi hugged him, "**All right**."**


	9. Slips Into The Night

**Thanks everyone ,and yes so far the hole thing has been a flash back (well till the end of this chapter)**

**Part 9**

**Ace and Lexi continued there early morning rising. Secretly rising an hour before the others. Now they greeted each other with a kiss or a more then friends hug. The two rabbit enjoyed this time. A time where they where able to be Ace and Lexi the couple, and not Ace and Lexi the team mates. They continued to dive into each others past, but they still kept things from each other. People deserve there secrets and somethings can be a little to painful to bring up.**

**They did well in keeping there relationship hidden, but small behavior actions could have been noticed by watchful eyes. When separating the team into groups, Ace used to send Lexi off as the leader of the second half, but now he unconsciously kept her with him. A protectiveness he was unaware of. In fact, he had been defending her quite a bit recently. Stopping, or reversing, Ducks continues snide comments towards there lone female team mate. Making sure he was there when ever she accidentally tripped or stumbled. Running to her add in battle. All the wile letting her have her space.**

**When walking past each other they would lightly touch the others back, shoulder, or arm. Giving each other the satisfaction of there partners touch. Ace would from time to time wink, or smile, at Lexi. Often she would blush in return. She was thankful her uniform concealed it, but she knew Ace could tell. Perhaps he recognized the smile she had when blushing. **

**Lexi would often look at Ace with her Soft Eyes' as Ace had named it. The feeling she had showed at the club was continuously there. Becoming a riddle Ace jest had to figer out. What was that feeling in her emerald eyes? Ace didn't know, but, oh, how he enjoyed it.**

**They had always sat next to each other during meetings and what not, but now they sat close enough to hold hands under the table. Or they would there foot up against the others. Rubbing there show to the others. Sometimes, not to often, they'd rub the others leg. **

**These small tokens of affection continued for a couple of months, but it could only satisfy them so much. They wanted to be able to hold each other, sit so close that there skin would touch, and rest there head upon the other. So it makes only sens they'd find away to satisfy this lust for touch and closeness.**

**HQ was dark with nigh time. The Loonatics had hit the sack some time ago. He tried to sleep, let the feeling o tiredness take him. Let the silents of his dark room, with the exception of the red glow of his digital clock, rock him to the world of dreams. He was still awake, waring his yellow P.J.s, laying in the exact middle of the bed hands behind his head, and blinking blindly at the sealing. He was thinking of her.**

**Ace couldn't stop himself. He closed his eyes. He could see her. As clearly as if she was there. He took in her details. The way her hair fell. How her ears curved. The precise angle she enjoyed tipping her head. Every thing.**

**But when he felt a dreaminess start to take him he heard the hissing of his door. He opened his eyes wide and stared blindly around the room. Looking for the spot where the shadow of a person, or thing, could be in the darkness. He was tempted to activate his vision, but decided to begin with a gentler way.**

"Who's de-**" Ace stopped as a finger was lightly pressed to his lips.**

"Shh**." Lexi whispered into the night air. **

**Ace smiled at the sound. He scooted over to make room when he felt her legs slipping under the blanket next to him. He didn't question, think, or care why she was there. All that seemed to matter was that she was there, next to him. Lexi snuggled close to him. Ace, seeming by instinct, wrapped his arms around her body. He felt Lexis head suddenly resting on his chest. He smiled. Ace rested his head on hers to where his check was touching the top of her head. **

**Ace lifted his head for a moment, in order to kiss the top of her head, but at the moment she had shifted, and he found himself pressing his lips to hers. Not that ether could complain. They held it for a few minuets before snuggling back together. Not a word was spoken. Not a word was needed. He closed his eyes and smiled. Something told him she was smiling too.**

**The next night, Ace returned the favor by sneaking into Lexis room and gently sliding into her hammock next to her. They continued this nightly ritual. Alternating room, but always crawling into bed next to the other. No, they did not let temptation get the best of them. There relationship was young and innocent, and nether of them wished to take that away yet. After all, there relation was a secret, and such an act could lead to heart break or something more life altering. Who would they have to confide in if needed? So, no, not yet.**

**Now, almost 4 months sens there very first kiss, Ace found himself in her room. There bodies weaved together so perfectly. His arms wrapped around her; her hand on his shoulder and chest. Peaceful and joyful. Content with his world, Ace closed his eyes and aloud sleep to take him.**


	10. We All Have Secrets

**Part 10**

**The early rays of sun light came through the window. They sky outside gray as the sun had yet to truly rise. Lexi opened here eyes into slits. She blinked a few times, slightly squeezing Ace when her body tensed into a stretch, as she woke up. She lifted herself up slightly. Gentle enough not to wake Ace. She smiled when she felt his arms still around her. **

**She looked at him. So peaceful and calm and handsome in her eyes. She placed her hand under his chin, closed her eyes, and kissed him. Aces eyes fluttered open, but quickly re closed as he tightened his hold from last night and kissed her back. He pulled her closer to him. Lexi couldn't stop herself from smiling and lightly giggling, causing them to break the kiss.**

**Ace gave a chuckle too as he laid back and looked at her. His eyes and grin where genital. He loosened his grip on her. Lexi smiled back and gave Ace her soft eye. **

**She laid back down next to him and said gently, "**Morning Ace**."**

"Morning Lex.**" He replied kissing her cheek.**

**The hammock stated to gently rock. They laid there for a moment. The cloth of the hammock pushing them together. A joyful closeness. Eventually, Lexi gave a sigh and swinged her legs off the side. Her bare feet gingerly landing on the floor. Gravity cased Ace to take the new found space in the hammock. They smiled at each other before Ace too got up. **

**They quickly changed into there uniforms. Something they did still in the confines of Lexis room. There back to each other to present some form of privacy, and being respectful enough not to look till the other said okay.**

**After completing the morning ritual of making themselves presentable, Lexi opened the door. Ace pressed himself against the wall next to it as Lexi carefully listened. Ace watched as pink energy encased her still dangling ears. A few days back the had made the mistake of not taking this careful action, and had been caught by a very sleepy Duck. Duck, not being a real early bird, had merely passed them by and forgot ever seeing them. Lexi couldn't clearly remember if Ducks eye had been open or shut the hole time.**

**Not all there team mates where as groggy in the mornings there more egotistical friend, so before leaving there quarters Lexi would listen for sounds of activity. Today was 4 snores going from shallow and quick, semi loud, mumbled words and near silents, to another near silents with a slight sucking sound. **

**Lexi smiled, '**_All asleep._**'**

**She took Aces hand and together they walked to the kitchen. Settling down for a morning meal. Once they had plates in hand and where at the table Ace sparked up there conversation with a question.**

"Lexi**?" Ace began.**

"Yes, Ace**."**

"Last night I was t'inkin' a little. Dat night, when came to my room, why 'd you come**?" **

**Lexi slightly blushed as she looked down and poked her fork at her breakfast, "**Well, I remember that I was having trouble falling asleep. M-my mind started to wander off on me. I was, actually,**" Her blush deepened, "t**hinking of you. I found myself wanting to be next you so I got of bed and...you know the rest.**"**

**Ace leaned on his hand and smiled at her, "**Ya...I do**."**

**A small chuckle from him made Lexi look up, "**What's so funny**?"**

**Ace grinned wider, almost shutting his eyes. He sat back up, "**Another thought came through my head. We've been together officially, yet unofficially, for four months. If dat makes sens.**"**

**Lexi smiled and raised one brow up, "**Ya? I don't see any humor in tha**t."**

"Let me finish**." Ace said matching her look, "**If you think about it, Lex, you and I have been dating for a very long time.**"**

**Lexi looked at him more confused this time, "**What are you talking about**?"**

**Ace chuckled, "**Sens we first became a team Lex. Over the last three years we've gone to see so many movies, jest you and me, diners, walks through the park, and more. Did things that are usual considered a dat**e."**

"Hum**," Lexi pressed her lips together then looked at him, " **Your both right and wrong with that statement Ac**e."**

"huh**?"**

"We have gone on 'Dates' all that time, but there was about a six month time period before the meatier that we also knew each other**."**

**Ace smiled, "**Oh ya, but it was only six months, and we saw each other what 8, 10 times tops? Not a lot to call each other real friends**."**

"Then why did you come to me for help**?" Ace looked at her. Smile and enjoyment for the conversation melting into a small frown and tinge of pain. **

"Ace**?" Lexi placed her hand on his. He held her hand back, rubbing his thumb across her skin, but didn't look at her or reply. "**Ace? You've still never told me what happened to you that night.**"**

"Lexi I-**" Ace looked up at her she froze at the look in his eyes. Pain, "**Please don't make me talk about it**."**

**She gave him a gentle, understanding, grin, "**It's okay, Ace, we all have are secrets.**"**

**They leaned close to each other. Aiming for a kiss, but before there lips could meet Lexi place her hand on Aces chest and pushed him back. She turned her head a listened. **

"Tech 's coming**." They placed a little distance between them to not look so suspicious. Overtime Lexi had become adroit at deciphering the different step patters of her friends. Techs where usually firm and even. Ducks had a small echo. Lexi presumed it was because of his webbed feet. Rev, though slower in the mornings, still had a even quick beet. Slam had a heavier sound and wide spacing. **

**Tech was also in his uniform when he walked in. he looked groggy as he walked to the coffee maker. They could tell he had pulled another overnighter and had probably woken up from a hour or two of sleep. Wouldn't be the first time, wouldn't' be the last.**

"Morning guys.**" Tech greeted.**

"Morning Tech.**" Lexi and Ace said in unison. Quicker then intended. Both bunnies froze at there reply. Tech cocked an eye brow, but went back to fixing himself hi own morning meal. Lexi felt herself give a sigh of relief.**

**At times she wondered if Tech knew about them. He was a genius and could see small changes in things. Why not in behavior.**

**Slowly the others joined them for the morning meal. The two being pulled out of there world that only had the two of them and being thrusted into the one where they couldn't be. Not Yet.**


	11. One Second Comfy, One Second Not

**Part 11**

"Why dose Tech always haft to wake up so early?**" Ace said as the door shut behind Lexi. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Both bunnies mow dressed in there pajamas after a long day. Todays call was for run away robots. A new brand that was accidentally downloaded with a virus. The police had been unable to contain the problem and called the Loonatics. They destroyed and deactivated the robots they came in contact with, but knew it was highly possible they'd get a call some time during the night to stop any that may still become infected with the virus. **

"I don't know, but I don't think he's a coyote.**" Lexi replied.**

"You don't**?"**

"Nope! I think he's a rare species of bird known as the Early Bird**." Ace gave a chuckle and lightly pocked Lexi in the side. Lexi jerked away a little, with a smile, "**Ace don't.**"**

"Don't do what? Oh you mean dis**?" He poked her again.**

"That tickles**." Lexi giggled.**

**Ace gave her a look, "**Oh it dose, dose it?"

"Ace don**-" Lexi was cut short as she erupted into fits of giggles. Aces hands continued to run up and down Lexis sides. Soon Ace had Lexi on the ground laughing. Lexi managed to reach up and dig her fingers into his fur. In surprise, Ace jumped up off her and landed on the floor near by.**

**They both sat there laughing. Lexi crawled over to Ace and laid on top of him. "**We _really_ should be more quiet Ace. Some one's going to hear u**s."**

**Ace smiled and giggled before getting to his feet, "**Maybe. You coming**?" Ace asked as he pointed to the bed with his thumb.**

**Lexi reached up to him, "**Lift me up.**"**

**Ace smiled, "**Okay**." He grabbed her around the waist and hulled her over his shoulder.**

**Lexi let out a short high pitch scream, "**Ace put me down**!"  
**

**Ace looked over his shoulder, "**Make up your mind, girl!**"**

**He playfully threw Lexi onto the bed. She landed with a soft 'umff' before Ace placed himself on top of her.**

"**Y**ou jer**k." Lexi smiled up at him.**

"What ever.**" Ace replied before placing his lips on hers.**

**They escape for air then went back in. As they kissed Ace slid his hand to the small of her back, under the shirt, and softly stroked with his fingers in small cericals. Lexi didn't seem to mind. He brought his attention to her neck and continued to kiss as Lexi wrapped her arms around him.**

**Without thinking, Ace removed his hand from her back to her hip. Slipping his hand into her paints waist band. He gently started to play with the elastic bands of her under garments. That hit Lexi like a ton of bricks as a red flag shot up in her mind. She pushed Ace up slightly and said, "**Ace, what are you doing**?"**

**Realizing what he was doing, where there actions where leading, Ace removed himself from on top of her. Siting up on the bed across from her. Lexi also sat up, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Ace looked at her and he became slightly confused. Lexi, though not looking at him, looked scared. **

**Ace didn't understand. Why would she be scared? Ace wouldn't lie, he wanted to be with Lexi in every sens of the word, but he would never do any thing that would put there relationship in jeopardy. She must of known this. **

**Then Ace remembered what she had said that morning.**

**'**_we all have are secrets._**'**

**What where her secrets? Where they why she was scared?**

**Ace took her hand his and placed his free hand on her cheek. Getting her to look at him. **

"Lexi, you know I'd never make you do any thing you don't want to do? Right?**" He searched her emerald eyes for an answer.**

**Her eyes sparkled as she smiled, "**I know Ace**."**

**Ace smiled back, kissed her, then turned off the light, "**Lets go to sleep."

**They both snuggled into the blankets together. And jest as they got comfortable and relaxed the lights in the room automatically turned on and flashed red as the buildings alarm went off.**

**The two bunnies looked at each other and groaned.**


	12. Hurt

I'm alive!! Been a long time sens I last updated hope to update my other stories to. I've noticed I've gotten some new readers, thank you. And for all old, new, and future readers. No more comments about my spelling, pleas, I know my spelling isn't the best and that it isn't necessarily wrong spelling, but wrong word. I know this and I don't need everyone in the world telling me.

**Part 12**

"Gah**!" Lexi kept one eye shut, because of dust, as she slammed into the wall of a near by building. The pain in her back was easily forgotten as she quickly got out of the way of a rampaging android. She lost her footing and fell to the ground as the machine crashed into the place she had been only a second ago. Lexi rolled onto her back. She gasped at the pain she felt emitting from her lower right arm.**

**She knew it was hurt, cut most likely, but didn't dare look at it. If she knew the amount of damage she knew she would start feeling the pain that went with it. Right now it was bearable, and she didn't want it to get worse. Before she could get up the android that had thrown her, and it's self, was on top of her.**

"You have until five to get off me, you bucket of bolts**!" Lexi had a method she never told the others, "**one**." That when ever she was scared or in serious pain, "**two**." And knew she had to overcome it "**three**." She would let it take over, completely "**four**." But only for five seconds, "**Five**!"**

**After a pink light, accompanied with an explosion, Lexi was on her feet. With her eyes still glowing hot pink she scanned the aria. It was dark, and raining. Bad circumstances for a fight, but everyone seemed all right. Duck and Slam worked together as did Tech and Ace, but Lexi couldn't see Rev. Where was he?**

**Lexi, her eyes returning to green, looked this way and that. A lump formed in her throught. Though she knew all her friends could take care of them selfs she still liked being able to spot them in battle in case they needed assistance. Carefully she listened. She smiled when she heard the quick pitter-patter of revs steps. But as quickly as she smiled she frowned. Rev was limping, and by the sound of it surrounded. **

**She ran in the direction she herd him. Jest as Rev came into her site, surrounded as she suspected, she was ambushed by a new group of android. As she rolled on the ground after a coalition with one of them she muttered, "**Who ever made that virus and 'accidentally' downloaded it into these things I swear I'm going to kick the sh-**"**

"Watch your language Lex**." She looked up to see Ace destroying one of her attackers, "**and your back**."**

**He helped her up and back to back the two worked.**

"Shouldn't you be helping Tech?**" Lexi asked as she fired a brain blast. **

"Nah! We finished are group. Tech when to find a way to shut them all down. I went to find you.**"**

"Ace I don't need your help right now-**"**

"Don't worry Lex, I'll protect you**."**

"Rev needs your help more then I do.**" Lexi said as she realized Ace had taken on the whole group she had been fighting. Making her stand there, useless. "**Ace, Rev needs**-" **

"I got ya Lexi. Rev's fine he's a fast bird.**"**

**She sighed in frustration and glared at him. He wasn't listening. Turned around, Lexi ran over to Rev. **

"Need some assistance Rev?**" Lexi said Brain Blasting three of the androids away.**

"Boy-am-I-glad-to-see-you-Lexi.**" Rev replied dogging getting hit. **

**She dogged at well "**What's wrong? Why are you limping? Why aren't you fighting**?"**

"I-can't-run,-I-can-barely-walk-let-alone-fight.**" Rev stumbled and took a dive for the ground. Lexi caught him before he could hit. She continued to Brain Blast. It was more difficult with the wait of Rev on her. He was light for a guy, but still weight.**

"Theres sure is a lot of these.**"**

"Ya-one-of-them-threw-a-bolder-at-me.-landed-on-my-left-leg.**"**

"That explains why your- Rev do you feel that?**" The two looked at each other.**

"Ya-it-feels-like-a-**"**

**Jest like that, the robot fell to the ground. Lexi smiled, "**an EMP. Looks like Tech did it**."**

"Yup**" Rev felt them tipping, "**loosing-balance!**"**

**They fell onto the ground, Lexi on her arm, Rev on his Leg. Together they both let out a loud grown.**

"You guys okay**?" They looked up to see Ace, Duck, Slam, and Tech running towards them.**

**Lexi sat up, "**Rev's leg is hurt, and I scratched my arm. Nothing to serious we need to take care of Rev first.**" **

**Duck helped Rev up. Ace walked over to Lexi and offered her his hand. She simply glared at him and got up on her own. Ace looked at her confused. He made a move to say something, but decided against it. **

"Hear Duck. I'll help Rev back**." Lexi sad as she wrapped Revs arm over her shoulders.**

"Ya, that makes sens. Let the injured carry the injured.**"**

"It's only a scratch, Duck.**" Lexi repeated.**

"Fine**."duck said hesitantly as he let go of Rev.**


	13. Trouble In Paradise

**Part 13**

**Lexi sat Rev down on the med bed then stood away with the others, holding her arm. **

"Rev I kneed you to take off your uniform, so that I can get a better look at your leg.**"**

**Tech announced.**

"Sure-thing-Tech.**" Rev said taking off the armer parts from his arms and legs. Then he typed in a command on his left arm. Underneath where the armor usually went was a small keyboard. Once the right code was entered, starting from his hands, feet, tail, and head, a blue light started to move across his body. As it passed over it returned Rev to his true fur colors. The uniform soon was only a red triangle on his bare chest. Rev took it off and set it next to him. Leaving the blue runner in only a pair of semi-loose fitting shorts(red). Shorts where the only thing all the male loonatics wore under there uniforms. For Lexi it was shorts and a tank top.**

"Well I'm heading back to bed. Try not getting hurt next time Rev, and you Lexi**." Duck said as he left with glares pointed at the back of his head. But they all knew it was only Ducks way of showing his concern. **

"I'rag ofglto nigrth gails**" Slam yawned as he fallowed the mallard out.**

"Night boys**." Lexi called out before looking back at Rev.**

"So Doc**?" Ace asked.**

"What's-the-damage**?" Rev asked the coyote holding onto his leg.**

**Tech stood up and got a wrap and bottle from one of his cabinets, "**Rev you have a fracture. It's small now, and I'd like it to stay that way.**" Tech started to firmly wrap Revs Leg, "**You shouldn't walk on it unless you want it to get worse. That means Rev _No_ running.**"**

"All-right-Tech**" Rev answered.**

"I'll give you some mild pain meds. I want you take them _only_ when it hurts.**" Tech stood up now that he was done and looked over at Lexi, "**Lets take care of your arm now Lexi.**"**

"I told you, Tech, it's nothing**." Tech looked at her and sighed. He walked up to her. Grabbed her wrist and held up the hand she had been holding her injured arm with. Scarlet stained her palm and fingers.**

**Lexi sighed and let her shoulders drop.**

"'Nothing' huh**?" Tech asked, "**Why do you haft to play the tough girl all the time?**"**

"When your raised with my brothers you haft to be**." Lexi walked over and sat on the med bed facing Revs. Tech made a gesture for Lexi to remove her uniform as he went to get tools for her. She fallowed Tech with her eyes before looking and Rev. He looked at her with concern. She gave him a reassuring smile as she started removing the armer. Her eyes eventually wandered over to Ace.**

**He leaned on the wall in his usual 'I'm the calm and collected leader' look, but Lexi saw deep concern, maybe worry, in his eyes. Instead of reassuring him like she had Rev she gave him a cold stare and went back to removing her uniform. She heard him shuffle his feet. Once she was no longer in uniform the gash on her arm was more noticeable as the blood contrasted with her peach fur. **

**After a quick clean up and bandage the Loonatics left for there rooms.**

"Night guy**s." Ace called as Rev and Tech disappeared into there rooms. Once they where gone Ace turned around to where Lexi was, "**Lexi did I do somet'in' wrong**?"**

**Lexi sighed and rolled her eyes as she opened her door. Ace quickly fallowing her in. The door closing behind him. "**'cause I get da feelin' your mad at me.**"**

"Turn around pleas**." Lexi said as she pulled out her blue Pjs, she'd left her pink ones in Aces room.**

**Ace sighed and turned around. Crossing his arms, "**Will you answer da question Lex**."**

"Hum, am I mad at you**?" annoyance laced through her voice, "**Why would I be mad at you? Let's see I was in a fight with a group of robots, easily taking care of it, till you came in trying to '_protect_ me'. And in the end making me stand there, useless. Then when, you can look now Ace. Then when I try to tell you Rev needs help, not me, you ignore me**."**

"You where injured Lex**." Ace clammed.**

"But you _couldn't_ of known that!**" Lexi snapped.**

"Lexi what is so _bad_ if I want to help you**?" Ace asked.**

**Lexi sighed and shook her head, "**Are you that dense Ace? At first I thought it was cute and sweet of you to protect me, but when it interferes with my ability to help this team or endangers the life of one of are friends you should ignore me. Ace you need to listen to some one when they say some one els needs more attention then they do**."**

**Ace looked at her then slightly glared, "**Dis is pointless! I see nothing wrong with what I did.**"**

"If that's what you think Ace then maybe you should go sleep in your own room tonigh**t!"**

"Fine! How about we sleep in are own rooms from now on**!"**

"That's fine with me**!"**

**Ace left as Lexi threw her pillow at the door. **

**Safe to say, that night they both had trouble sleeping .**


	14. A Dangerous Game With the Heart

_Sorry every one it's taken so long with an update. Hope you enjoy and try not to get mad at Ace._

**A Dangerous Game With the Heart **

**Jest because she was mad at him didn't mean the habits she had formed with him for the last few months could disappear over night, so she lay there awake. It was to early for any one els to be awake right now except Ace, and she didn't want to give him the pleasure of making any moves while they where alone. She didn't want to forgive him jest like that. She wanted him to know what he did was reckless. **

**She sighed and stared at the sealing. She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, she had been awake to long now, but she didn't want to leave her room for chance of bumping into Ace. She reached over onto her dresser and plopped the head phones of her Music Blaster 5,000 into her long dangling ears. Most her songs where love songs and break up songs; making her mind continue to revert back to Ace.**

**'**_I gotta get some new songs._**' she thought. Her eyes drifted over to the photos on her dresser. Most of them where Ace and herself hanging out. 'I**_ also gotta get some new photos_**.'**

**She sighed again and looked at the time. By now Rev or Tech should be up, and Duck and Slam should be starting to stir as well. Lexi slid her feet and legs out of the hammock. She looked at her injured arm. With her being hurt she wouldn't be aloud on any mission or crises. Non of the guys would let her go back into battle still healing from an injury. Same applied to all the team members, so Rev was stuck at HQ today as well.**

**Lexi got up, and when to do her normal daily routine. Brush her hair, shower (wile in the shower she would brush her teeth), brush her hair again, and then get dressed for the day. Seeing as she wouldn't be going into battle, there would be no need to where her uniform. She slipped on a pair of snug blue jeans, and light pink tank top, black sneakers, and, for a final touch, she put a purple ribbon necklaces, that had a golden heart pendent in the front, on. **

**As she headed for the door she looked at her bandaged arm, "**I should go and see Tech about a clean up job. Water got in there, and who knows what that can cause.**"**

**She left her room and head for kitchen and main aria of HQ. The two places the loonatics hung out the most that where so conveniently connected to each other. As she turned into the kitchen her foot got caught on the step. Causing her to start falling, but to her luck someone had been standing close enough to catch her. Lexi peeked up to relies Ace was the one holding her.**

"You okay Lex?**" He asked. **

**Lexi felt herself blush, but quickly stood up and replied, "**Ya I'm fine.**" But no sooner had she finished saying that did pain shoot up from her arm. She gripped her arm and gave a low moan.**

**Ace placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to get a look of her face. They may have had a disagreement, but he still cared and worried about her, "**Lexi. Come sit down.**"**

**Lexi had little protest when Ace guided her to one of the sets at the breakfast table then called Tech over.**

"What's up chief**?" The green coyote asked as he came over to the bunnies.**

**Ace made a jester towards Lexi, "**Her arm**."**

"It suddenly hurts**." Lexi explained. **

**Tech nodded and unwrapped the bandage to where one could see the stitches in Lexis arm. There was a bit of moister. Tech grabbed a near by hand towel, "**Re**- **uh**" Tech was about to ask the roadrunner to run and fetch him some medical supplies, but remembered that he had hurt his leg. Tech set down the towel and got up, "**dry that. I'll be right back**."**

**Ace sat down next to Lexi and as he reached for the towel he said, "**Here, Lex, let me help you.**"**

**Lexi grabbed the towel before he could and stated, "**I can do things on my own Ace.**"**

**Ace sighed, gave a hurt glare, and got up as Lexi started drying her wound. He sat back down on the opposite side of the table where Ace had apparently been eating his breakfast while checking what was in the daily paper. He opened the paper and started to read. Lexi looked at him in the corner of her eye a moment before sighing and continuing to dry the fur on her arm. **

"Why aren't you in uniform**?"**

**Lexi looked up at Ace. His eyes where still scanning over the paper. "**Hmmm, I don't know. No need, perhaps? When was the last time you sent any one into battle with something like this**?"**

**Lexi lifted her arm to emphasis her point. Ace glanced up at this. His stomach tightened at the sight of the black medical stitches that ran there way up her lower arm. How the black contrasted with her natural peach color and indicated she was injured. Before he could say something Tech returned. Making her lay her arm back down on the table, and Tech taking a seat to where Ace could no longer see the blonds arm clearly. **

**It was only a moment before Tech was finished re-wrapping her arm. He stood back up, gave a friendly yet serious grin, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "**Be a little more careful with that in the shower. Moister can build up in your bandage, become a breeding ground for bacteria, and lead to one nasty infection**."**

"Thanks Tech. I'll try and be careful.**" Lexi smiled at him as he left her side. Lexi stood up and headed to the cupboards. Determined to rustle her self up some grub.**

"Hey-guys.**" Lexi looked over her shoulder as Rev came into the room. He had one crutch under his left arm. Rev, like Lexi, wasn't in uniform; instead Rev wore a red tank top with a black strip across the chest, baggy blue jeans, and blue runners. **

"Hey Rev**." Ace replied.**

"Morning Rev. The leg feeling all right**?" Lexi asked as she returned to the table with a bowl of Risen Brand.**

"It's-all-right- Lexi.-Thanks-for-asking.- Hey-Ace-can-I ask-you-some-thing**?" Rev came over and sat down next to the gray rabbit.**

"Sure Rev, what is it**?" Ace asked.**

"Well-and-old-friend-of-mine-is-in-town-for-a-short-wile.-I-was-going-to-show-her-a-nice-time-and-take-her-dancing-sens-she's-always-liked-dancing.-But-with-my-leg-the-way-it-is-I-can't-exactly-take-her.-I-asked-Tech,-but-he-said-he-was-to-buizzy-as-always.-I-don't-think-she-would-have-a-lot-of-fun-going-with-Slam.-And-we-all-know-how-Duck-can-act.-Then-Lexi-is-also-injured.-So-I-was-wondering-if-you-could?-Her-name-is-Clare-and-I-think-you-two-would-get-along-great.**"**

**Ace let his eyes wander into the direction of Lexi for a moment. The two made eye contact for a moment before Lexi looked way. Aces gaze hardened for a moment before he returned to the road runner, "**I'll do it. So what's this girl like?**"**

**Lexi felt a pain wash over her. He sounded so interested. **

"Well-Clare-happens-to-be-a-bunny-Anthro-jest-like-you,- and-she-likes-the-marital-art-as-well.-That's-one-of-the-reasons-I-thought-you-guys-would-get-along.- She-has-brow-fur-and-sandy-blond-hair.**"**

"Humm, Wonder where I Should take her. You said she likes Dancing so a club would be best, but clubs Acmetropilc has plenty of**." Ace gave another quick look tourds Lexi, who was facing completely away, then smiled. With a snap of his fingers Ace finished with, "**I'll take her to The Sonic Blast**."**

**Lexi's grip on the counter in front of her tightened. She realized he was doing this on perpuse. Knowing she couldn't say any thing. But to take another girl to a place that meant so much to there relationship was cruel. To take _her_ to where _they_ had danced, where _they_ had kissed, where _there_ whole secret affairs began. Lexi felt her heart tighten. As if some one had there hand wrapped sightly around it.**

"Thanks-Ace.-You're-a-great-pal.**" with that Rev walked out of the room and in came a little black Duck.**

"What was that all about**?" Duck asked as he sat down where Rev had been.**

"Not'in', Rev jest asked me to take a a friend of his out**." Ace replied.**

**Duck gave a smile, "**Ya? Been awhile sens I last saw you on a date. Think it will go any where."

**Ace decided to play along in a game that men share, "**Maybe, We'll have to see how easily she's charmed. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky**."**

"Come one Ace. With that ton I _know_ ya got some stories. Care to swap?**"**

**Ace paused a moment. As if thinking before leaning in, "**All right. Once me and dis chick where..**."**

**Aces words started to swirl in Lexis mind. She felt almost woozy, as if she had been spinning. They may have been whispering, but Lexi could hear every word the rabbit and mallard swapped. She felt sick to hear Ace of all people using crude terms to describe women. To hear how he had used them in the past. How he seemed not to care about female feelings. All to get to her.**

**Lexi felt tears coming on and couldn't stay a moment longer. With quick steps Lexi left the room.**


	15. Care to Dance

**Care to Dance**

**Ace stared blankly down at the Ice that he swished this way then that at what remained of his orange-brown cream soda. Letting what remained to get watered down to the point it's taste would be unwanted. **

**He felt depressed, and guilty. He looked up at the female in front of him. Only half listening to what she had to say. She continued to ramble on about martial arts and which positions where best for what. She'd ask him what he thought and he would give a answer that sufficed, but simple and quick. **

**Ace let his eyes vacantly scan over her appearance. Light brown fur, Dark blond hair, baby blues, and a dazzling red dress that was perfect for dancing. Ace wouldn't lie. She was attractive and Rev was right. They did have a lot of things in common. And maybe it really could go some where had Ace not have a few things occupying his mined. **

**The more the date went on the more Aces mind dragged him in deeper. At first every thing was fine. Choosing to ware a white tee shirt with a yellow border around the neck hole, black jeans, and a black jacket to go over the tee Ace felt great. Picking Clare up and swapping names, Ace still felt great. But when he started telling her about the Sonic Blast he felt something tugging at the back of his mind. The more he described, talking about the balconies, the dace floor, the booths in the back, the more the tugging came. **

**When they got there, and looked up at the building, he felt slightly upset. It gradually got worse through the night leading him to feel depressed.**

"So what do you think Ace**?"**

"Hum**," Ace looked at her then sat up, "**Ya, I agree da taticks of da Black Monks are near identical to dat of the Adda Guild. Which is odd sens when both groups where formed dey where continents apart." Ace folded his arms on the table and leaned in, "Can I ask you somethin' Clare**?"**

"Sure**." She answered taking a sip from the straw in her coke.**

"Do you t'ink it's wrong of a guy to want to protect his girlfriend. See, a close friend of mine and his girlfriend got into a fight because she claims him to be to protective.**"**

"Good for her then**."**

**Ace straitened up, "**Why do you say dat**?"**

"Well duh**!" She said as if her answer was obvious and sighed, "**All girls, whether they like to admit it or not, like the feeling that there guy is there for them and protective. It's sweet really. But No self respecting girl want to feel useless either. For me if a guy was so protective to interfere with thing I _know_ I can do. I would dump him. I'm not useless. I hope your friend can understand that his girlfriend needs independence**." She smiled at Ace, gave him quick look up and down, and said, "**I bet you'd never do something like that**."**

**Ace looked down, "**Y' never know.**" Ace thought a moment. He glared for a moment then stood up.**

**'**_Lexi dose not matter right now._**'**

**He walked over to Clare and gave her a charming smile, "**Care to dance?**"**

**Tears slid down her cheeks, "**Oh stop it!**"**

**She rolled over and pushed her face into her pillow. Lexi couldn't stop. She hadn't been able to stop sens he left. She repetitively told her self to stop crying, but couldn't. Sens he left Lexi locked her self in her room. Claiming she wasn't feeling well**

"Why dose it hurt so much**?" Lexi asked herself. Never had she felt such emotional pain, "**Not even when Da-... It didn't hurt like this**."**

_Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky_

**She looked up at her clock. It was 11:36. 11:36 and he wasn't home. Images flashed through her head about what Ace could be doing right now. She closed her eyes tightly. She was still trying to figer out why she cared _this_ much why it hurt _this_ much. Then it came to her.**

**She opened her eye in surprise. The answer was so simple and right in front of her. Lexi sat up in bed when she heard the door open to her quarters. She looked at him not caring who saw he tears any more. **

**He walked in and said quietly and gently, "**Lexi**-"**

**In one quick leap Lexi collided into his arms, "**Ace**!"**

**As Ace felt her cry he wrapped his arms around her. He felt horrible especially sens he cased this pain of hers. "**Lexi... I'm sorry...For all of dis.**"**

"Why**," Lexi mumbled into his shirt, "**aren't you with _her_**?"**

"'Cus your the one I won't to be wit' tonight. I realized I was wrong Lexi. From da get go I was wrong. All I wonted was to be back hear with you but I promised Rev I'd be nice to his friend. So I danced wit' her den took her hom**e."**

**Ace held Lexi out as arms lengthen then kissed her. "**Lexi there's something I want to give to you.**" He took her hand, "**Come on.**" And pulled her out of her room and into his.**

**Lexi stopped him. Ace looked at her, "**Lexi what is it**?"**

**Lexi sat on his bed. He sat next to her.**

"Ace. I've realized something. Something I want you to know.**"**

**Ace placed his hand on her shoulders in a comforting fashion, "**What is it Lex**?"**

**Lexi bit her lower lip a moment then looked him in the eyes, "**I love you Ace.**" She hugged him and barred her face in his chest, "**I love you so much**."**

**Ace felt his heart skip a beet as he heard this. He tilted her head up and replied, "**I love you too Lexi.**"**

**He kissed her. Then kissed her again. They laid on the bed embracing each others lips and bodies. Enjoying the others touch.**

**At one point Ace whispered into her ear "**Care to dance?**"**

**And this time, as Aces hand found her hip, Lexi didn't stop him.**


	16. Love Discovered

**Love Discovered **

**As the light his eyes, Ace opened one eye and looked up at the window the let the light into his quarters. It was quite bright out. What time was it? Ace lifted his head off the pillow and looked at the clock on his night stand. Is vision was blurred with sleep, so he removed his hand carefully from around the body that rested besides him, not wishing to disturb her, and rubbed his eyes to help them focus. Looking back at the clock he read the numbers.**

"Nine Twenty-seven**?" He sighed and laid back down, '**_Oh, ya, that ain't suspicious at all_**.'**

**But he didn't really care. He was happy right were he was, as he pulled the blanket back up to there shoulders and placed hes arm back around Lexis small frame. Ace smiled as Lexi readjusted in her sleep. Pushing her body into him, as her posterior was against his front. He gently kissed her bare shoulder before nussling his forehead to the base of her neck and pillow.**

**He stayed like that, in perfect bliss, for a few sweat moments as the clock slowly reached 9:30. That's when he thought in mite be best for them if they got up, before the other went looking for where they were. He gently rubbed Lexis upper arm to wake her.**

"Lex... Lexi. Wake up hon**." He whispered to her.**

**Lexi started to stir as she opened her eyes and rolled over to where she was facing Ace. They grinned at each other as Lexi placed her hand between them where Ace took it and gave it a loving squeeze.**

"Morning Handsome**." Lexi said softly.**

"Morning Beautiful**." Ace replied.**

**Ace gently caressed Lexis cheek with his free hand, "**How's your arm**?"**

**There activities the night before wasn't the best thing for someone with an injury to be doing and Ace was concerned, as he did remember that at few points he had place a great deal of weight on her arms.**

**She smiled at him then snuggle close to him, "**It's fine**."**

**The two lay there, staring into there lovers eyes. Ace saw Love sparkle with in her eyes as she watched him. And in that moment Ace thought of how he had seen that look so many times. Wondering how he was never able to notice and understand it. Three years he had known her, three years he had secretly loved her, and three years the look of love had grown in her eyes as she looked at him. How could he have never realized it?**

**Lexi gave a happy "**Huh**." before saying to him, "**I never knew I could feel so close, so happy, with some one**."**

"Neither did I.**"**

**They kissed then Lexi sat up with her legs criss-crossed. The blanket falling off her to revile her wearing a old,blue, button up shirt of Aces. She readjusted the large shirt to cover shoulders that had escaped with in the night. Lexi had quite surprised how big the shirt was on her when she had put it on. At first look the two of them looked ruffly the same size, but indeed Ace was the larger of the two. Even with the long sleeves folded over several times they still covered Lexis wrist and most of her hands.**

"Ace**?" Lexi smiled back at him.**

"Huh**?" Ace smiled back as he lay on his side, holding his head up with his arm.**

"Close your eyes**?"**

"What**?" Ace asked as her sat up.**

"Do it, pleas**."**

**Ace grinned, wondering what Lexi was up to, and shut his eyes.**

"Don't open till I say, okay**?"**

"Sure**."**

**He leaned back into the pillows with his eyes still shut. He felt Lexi get off the bed and get something from with in the night stand. Then he heard the quick sound of fabric being cut. He hear a soft clunk of the scissors being set down as Lexi climbed back onto the bed.**

"I want you to hold out your wrist, but keep your eyes shut**." Ace held out his wrist and felt Lexis gentle touch tie some kinda ribbon around his wrist. "**You can look now.**"**

**His eyes instantly went to his hand and wrist. He was a bit surprised at what he saw. The cut off piece of her green ribbon contrasted his naturally gray fur. Cradling his wrist, and the ribbon tied to it, in his free hand Ace looked up at Lexi. She was retying her ribbon around her ears. It's length noticeably shorter, but still long. Ace was still surprised. To him her ribbon seemed to represent her in some way. It was her, and she gave him part of herself.**

"Your ribbon**?" Ace asked.**

**Lexi gave him a smile and a shrug, "**I want my most prized possession on the person I love most**."**

**Ace smiled and gazed back down at his wrist, as if looking away again would make it dissolve away. As he looked he remembered that he wanted to give something to Lexi as well. Lexi watch Ace, in slight confusion, as he got up from the bed and headed to his dresser. He was wearing a pair of blue boxer shorts, so he didn't need to work about reveling himself. He opened the bottom of the dresser and quickly searched through the folded garments.**

**He pulled out a small, rectangular, box. It was old and the black color faded. With the box in hand he sat back on the bed where had been.**

**Lexi and Ace made eye contact. Her eyes filled with curiosity. Ace sighed and placed his hand on the lid, "**Dis is somet'in' I've kept for a very long time. One of da few t'ings I still have of my parents.**" Lexi gave him a sympathetic look, but he simply smiled back, "**Der's somet'in' in hear I want you to have Lex**." **

**Lexi looked a little taken back. She didn't need to know the contents of the box to know it meant a lot to Ace, and to hear that something inside was meant for her was a bit of a shock. "**Are you positive Ace?**"**

**He smiled and looked down at the box, remembering what treasures rested inside, "**More den any t'ing.**"**

**He gently pulled off the cardboard lid. It must have been really old for the kind of cardboard it was made out of hadn't been in use in over 600 years. He took something out of the box and set the box to the side. Ace gently took her hand, sliding the shirt sleeve up, and placed a bracelet around her wrist. Lexi looked at the bracelet in slight aw. It had a gem and bead pattern to it. Each bead and gem surrounded by a false gold frame**

"Ace, It's beautiful.**" Lexi said softly as she examined it. It was missing a gem, but it was still beautiful.**

"It's an old family heirloom**." **

**Lexi looked up at Ace then at the bracelet and back, "**Ace if this an heirloom then I can except it**." She made the move to remove it, "**It's yours**."**

"Oh! No no no**!" Ace said stopping her from taking it off by clasping his hands over hers. He gave a light chuckle, "**Maybe I should explain. There's a story to dis bracelet. Before my mom died she told me it. My really great grandfather gave it to his wife. Who later gave it to there son when he got older and fell in love himself. He gave it to his girlfriend who later became his wife. Who once again gave it to there eldest son. It's kinda gone down like that.

"When the first born son gets to a matcher age he gives it to a girl who is meaningful to him. Someone he loves and hopes to have a happy future with**."**

**Ace let go of her hands and she gave him a coy smile as she took in all of what Ace said.**

"So..**." Lexi began, "I**f I'm getting this right then, some day, you want me to marry you, have a son with you, and give him the bracelet**?"**

**Ace frowned for a moment then let out a nerves chuckle, "**Well**," he swallowed, "**I- ya see- well-may-**"**

**Lexi laughed and snuggled up next to him, "**Relax Ace. I only asked to see how you'd react.**" **

**Ace wrapped his arm around her, "**But don't you want to know my answer**?"**

"Hum**?" She looked up at him: Half confused half curious. **

**He smiled and said, "**Someday, yes**." He chuckled as Lexis face went a bright red. He kissed her and held her close. "**You kinda look like her**."**

"Like who**?" Lexi said pushing up and away from him with a sharp look. Nonverbaly questioning if he was comparing her to any old girlfriends.**

**Ace chuckled again and clarified, "**Like my great grandfathers wife. The one he originally gave the bracelet to**."**

"Oh**," Lexi relaxed and snuggled back up next to him, "**you mean your really great grandmother**."**

"I never said she was my grandmother.**"**

**Lexi looked up at him, "**What**?"**

**Ace reached over and took out a old book from the box. It looked like an old journal. "**They where married, yes, but they never had children _together_. This is his old journal. Some of it's missing or faded away, but I was able to get most of it**." Ace flipped it open and it opened to where a photo had been slipped in between the pages. Ace held it up for Lexi to see. Lexi carefully took it, looking at the happy couple that it was of. **

**She was surprised to see that Ace was right. She was also surprised at how much Ace looked yet didn't look like his ansester. The rabbit in the photo and Ace both shared a some what cheeky grin and fur color. As for her and the girl they both had peach-tan fur, blond hair, and ears that where tied back.**

**Lexi flipped the photo around to read the names on the back, "**Bugs and Lola Bunny.**" Lexi flipped it back, "**They look happy.**"**

"According to him they where.**" Ace replied slipping the photo back into the journal and placing the journal back into the box, "**They had each other and two great kids**."**

"But not together**?"**

"Ya, Apparently Bugs had an ex-wife who he had a son wit'. My biological great grandmother, Honey Bunny. She ended up diein' in an accident leaving him with baby Lester. He was an actor and for a movie dey hired Lola for a basketball movie. Durin' da time it took to make the movie she had a boyfriend who ended up ditchin' out on her when she accidentally got pregnant. Her boyfriend question who the father was because he saw dat she really liked Bugs, and accused her of bein' unloyal. Even though he turned out to be cheatin' on Lola. Bugs fell in love with her the moment he first met her so when he learned what happened he was there to comfort her. Soon enough they got married and excepted each others children as dere own. Lester grew up t'inkin' Lola was his mother and Lacy, Lola's daughter, grew up t'inkin' Bugs was her father. Dey didn't even listen when dere parents told them da truth.**"**

"Looks like they had a happy ever after in the en**d."**

"I guess**."**

**They shared a quiet moment as they gazed into each others eyes, before Ace when to kiss her. As they separated both bunnies jumped at the sound of a knock on the door.**

"Hey Ace, you okay? It's a little past Ten and you haven't been up. Neither has Lexi. I'll check on her next, but you feeling all right**?"**


	17. Discovered by One

**Thank you all for reading and commenting **

**Discovered by One**

"Oh shit, it's Tech**." Ace swore under his breath. Lexi gave Ace a worried look. Ace got up off the bed, covering Lexi up with is blanket. "**Stay hear**."**

**He gave her a kiss before walking up to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door a crack. "**Hey Tech**."**

**Tech looked at Ace as the door opened only slightly so he could only see Aces face.**

"Hey**," Tech looked at Ace. He looked a bit strange but Tech couldn't tell why, "**Ace. You feeling all right?**"**

"Ya, why?**"**

"You haven't been up ye**t." Tech stated.**

**Ace aloud the door to open a bit more. Tech took into account the fact that Ace was only in boxers, and that is fur had a barely noticeable greasy look to it. Like sweat that had long ago dried. Ace leaned on the wall and said in a casual voice, "**I'm fine. I... I jest came in a little late last night. What with dat date with Revs friend. I got little sleep**."**

**Slight movement behind Ace, unconsciously, brought Techs eyes to his bed. Slight surprise came to Tech when he saw the outline of a blond female form be tween Aces sheets. But as she moved the blanket slightly fell to reveal blond hair, tan fur, green eyes and a ribbon. **

**It took a moment to register but soon enough Techs eyes bulged, "**Lexi**!"**

"Shh-shhhhhh**!" Ace grabbed Tech and placed a hand over his mouth as he tugged him into the room. Pushing him against the wall as the door shut.**

"Ace what are you doing**!" Lexi said from the bed.**

**Tech, in utter surprise and still with his mouth clamped shut, started doing hand jesters at Ace and Lexi, "**Hmm Mmm Hmm mm hmmmm! Hnmm Hmmmnnmm hmmm Mmm**!"**

"**T**ech, Tech pleas listen!**" Ace quietly yelled: getting the coyotes attention, "**Dis isn't- completely- what it looks like. Now, I let you go, you promise to let us explain**?"**

**Lexi walked up behind Ace, placing her hands on his shoulder and back. Tech looked back and fourth between Lexi and Ace before returning his gaze to Ace. There was a small nod. Ace slowly let go of Tech and took a step back.**

"You**?" Tech pointed at Ace then Lexi, "**And you? You guys are? I can't believe this! I knew something was up but-**"**

"Tech pleas you haft to understand, and believe me when I say dis isn't what you think it i**s."**

"What _am_ I thinking Ace? Nether of you are up, you both look tired even still, Lexi was _laying_ in _your_ bed, in _only_ an old shirt of _yours_, and you're in _boxer_ shorts! Ace, do you guys have any idea how much trouble you could get in! We all know what kind of things _this_ leads to. What if you got Lexi-, then there's Zadavia! The rules are clear. You can't be having a fling with Lex**i!"**

"Fling**?!" The coyote snapped is gaze from the male to female rabbit. Lexi stood in front of Ace and looked at the coyote, "**Tech, who ever said this was a fling?** Tech,********" Lexi backed up into Ace. Entwining her fingers with him, "****I ****_love_**** Ace********."**

******Ace wrapped his arms around her and held close, protectively like Tech was trying to take her away. He looked at Tech, "****And I love Lexi. Tech, dis isn't a fling, or anything like dat. Look********-" Ace paused a moment collecting his thoughts, "****for about five or so months now, Lexi and I have been secretly seeing each other. And don't be giving dat look. Tech get your mind out of da gutter. Lexi and I haven't been having Sex.********" With last night as an exception it was the truth.**

**"****We where going to tell all of you guys about us.********" Lexi chimed in, "****We really where, once we where for sure about how we felt about each other. You where never meant to find out like this.********"**

******Tech stood silent a moment, rubbing the back of his neck and giving hi head a light scratch, "****I believe you guys, and support you.********" **

******The bunnies smiled at him, "Y****ou do?********"**

**"****You guys have seemed a lot... Happier lately, and you guys have always seemed to jest ****_go_**** together. I'll keep your guys secret, for now, but what are you guys going to do about Zadavia. She stated that there where to be no one the team romances, I think manly meant to protect Lexi, and, I know you said you guy weren't, but there's also the vow of celibacy with in the tower********."**

**"****We'll figer something out.********" Ace replied, "****Surly Zadavia will understand. It's not like we ****_meant_**** to fall in love. Love 's something that jest happens********."**


	18. To Tell The Truth

**Thank you all for reading and commenting **

******To Tell The Truth**

******Ace kept his eyes focused on the hall ways in front of him. It took every thing he had to stop himself from looking back and over to Lexi. He didn't need to look at her to know she looked as nerves as he. He didn't want to risk Zadavia seeing his face and asking questions wile they where still in an aria were every one could hear them.**

******Besides, the tall women behind him and Lexi didn't truly even know why he and Lexi had asked to speak to her. She probably thought it was the routine update of how the team's doing. A meeting they had often between the boss, leader, and second. But today it would be different. Today it would be targeted on the two bunnies, and there resent actions with each other. After about two weeks of there coyote friend knowing there secret, and talking to them, they finally decided to take his advise and tell Zadavia.**

******Which was a easier said then done act. Do to the fear of what there boss could decide. Ace and Lexi knew. They consciously broke Zadavias rules for being, and staying, on the team. Now there boss had the power, and reason, to decide there fate.**

******The three gathered into the meeting room. Zadavia sitting down in front of the two who decided to stay standing.**

**"****So tell me, Ace Lexi, how are all of you been this time around********?"**

**"****Um********," Ace cleared his throught, "****Actually, Zadavia, we didn't call dis meeting to talk about da groups over all well being for da month********."**

******Zadavias face twisted into concern as she gained a slightly noticeable edge as she stood up, "****Then what is it?********"**

******Lexi took a deep breath, "****It's about Ace and myself... And something that's happened.********"**

******Zadavia looked at Lexi then Ace before giving a jester for them to continue. **

**"****Lexi and I talked about it, and with some encouragement from Tech who found out, we've decided to tell you dat... We've broken one of the rules you set down when we first became a team********."**

**"****What********!?" Zadavia looked at them in surprise and slight shock. "****Which one?********" **

******Lexi slipped her hand into Aces and they smiled at each other, "****The one about no on the Team romances********."**

**"****And we've broken da vow of celibacy with in da tower********." **

******Lexi felt herself blush, and looked down from the look Zadavia gave them.**

**"****Zadavia listen********," Ace continued as he took a step forward. Emotion threatening to crack his voice. ****"****You have to know, before you pass judgment or somet'in' on us, it's not like Lexi and I meant for all dis to happen. ****_Love_****, jest happens. I love Lexi, and I've never felt dis way before. Not as long as I can remember********."**

**"****And I love him********."Lexi added.**

******Zadavia looked at them then away. She remained silent for a few moments. When she looked back she said, "****As far as I can tell I have a few choices here, same as you two. I can decide that I am happy for you and let you stay on the team together. I can remove one or both of you permanently from the team. Or I can let you both stay, but stop your relationship and focus on your duties. Wear you probably continue seeing each other in secret.********"**

******They looked up at her. Her look stern and very serious. "****I've decided.********" **


	19. End It

**Thank you all for reading and commenting **

**End It**

**"****With that said,********" Zadavia was finishing her reasons for her decision, "****it's time to end it. End all this foolishness********."**

******The two bunnies looked at each other. Ace, still looking at Lexi, asked, "****Now********?" He looked at there boss, "****As in right now.********"**

**"****Yes********." Zadavia replied.**

******The three left the meeting room to face there team mates. Ace and Lexi weren't sure if they could handle this. **

******The door to the main room opened. Everyone was at the table in the kitchen. Tech fixing his molecular reconstructer witch had broken during there mission the other day. Rev, Duck, and Slam were in some kinda conversation. Slam munching down a bad of chips in his hands.**

******Ace and Lexi once again looked at each other then up at Zadavia. She gave them the jester to go first. They walked over towards the table but stopped a good yard away from it before Ace gave a determined look. He slipped Lexi's hand into his and smiled at her. Stroking his thumb on hers.**

******Tech was first to notice the two standing in the middle of the room. He gave them and Zadavia look, but said nothing. Duck, on the other hand, as he raised an brow said loudly enough to get the others attention, "****So, ****_that's_**** how it is?********"**

******Ace and Lexi both smirked. Ace chuckled and replied with, "****Ya, Duck, dat's how it is********."**

******They walked to the table and sat down.**

**"****You guys all right with that********?" Lexi asked. Not that there replies would really change Hers and Aces new relationship.**

******Slam grumbled something incoherent and smiled a very large toothy grin. Rev nodded, "S****lam's-right.- It-is-about-time-you-guys-finally-stop-beating-around-the-bush-and-get-together.-It's-been-way-to-obvious-that-you-guys-like-each-other-plus-you-guys-do-make-a-cute-couple.********"**

******Ace and Lexi blushed as Revs words settled in.**

**"****Eh, I'm fine with it.********" Duck said, "****Jest tell me there wont be any little bunnies hoping around HQ anytime soon.********"**

******This made the new, official, couple blush even harder. **

******Tech, on his way to the frig for a drink, gave the mallard a light smack on the back of his head. "****Hey********!"**

**"****Well guys,********" Tech said with a glass of juice, "I think that makes a unamanus." he took a drink and smiled, "****congratulations********."**

******With that the day went on normally. The group talking and laughing as if things hadn't change. Except now the bunnies held hands on the table then under it.**

******It felt good to know that there Secret Affairs where over.**

******_-_-_-_-_-_-**

******That's the end!(sorry the chapter was short) Thank you everyone who commented and took the time to read this. There shall be a squeal/continue. In 'Father Bird'. A story mostly focused on Rev. **


End file.
